User blog:Predictthefuture/What's next for Mario?
Note: Sorry, there are a lot of grammatical errors in this..... 2020 is near, and everyone is speculating: What's next for Mario? Super Mario Odyssey released two whole years ago and was met with critical and commercial success, and I think Nintendo will make another mainline Mario game on the Switch because how well Odyssey sold, and more people will buy the Switch because of the launch of the fantastic Switch Lite, and Nintendo hasn't confirmed and spin-off Mario title for 2020. Here are my opinions on what Mario games will come in 2020: Super Mario Odyssey 2? I think Super Mario Odyssey 2 has a very high chance. Super Mario Odyssey sold very well with over 14 million copies sold, and critics like IGN gave it a 10. Nintendo made a sequel for Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii because that game sold 13 million copies. Super Mario Odyssey sold more than that. I also guarantee that the people at Nintendo have many ideas related to the concept of Odyssey, and don't get me wrong, Odyssey was a masterpiece, but the concept has so much more potential. Super Mario Galaxy was released in 2007, and Galaxy 2 was released in 2010. Super Mario Odyssey was released in 2017, so if they were making a sequel, it should be released between 2020-2022. Super Mario 3D World? A port of Super Mario 3D World is also very likely. This Wii U game has been left in the dust while other Wii U games and even 3D World's spin-off (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) are getting ported over to Switch. This game getting ported just makes too much sense. If this game gets ported, Switch owners would have all types of Mario games, including a 3D Mario game (Super Mario Odyssey), a 2D Mario game (New Super Mario Bros U. Deluxe), and a 3D Mario game that plays like a 2D game (Super Mario 3D World). Super Mario Sunshine? or Sunshine 2? Back in August, Nintendo of America posted this tweet, and Mario fans went nuts. This tweet shows a picture of Mario eating a watermelon. Fans thought this was teasig a new Mario game, and I think I know what this means. This is definitely not Super Mario Sunshine 2. Fans saw the two seeds on his cheek and started speculating this. I don't think Nintendo would make a sequel of a Mario game from 2002, and FYI, was on a console that only sold 24 million units. Fans also speculated Super Mario Odyssey 2, but I don't think so, since Mario's cap which is next to him, is his normal cap. If this was teasing a sequel to Odyssey, that cap would have been Cappy instead. I think this is a teaser for a remake of Super Mario Sunshine. This game is very underrated and it was on the GameCube, which again, sold 24 million units. Fans of Sunshine would finally play their favorite Mario game in HD, and this game would also be introduced to a new generation of players that have just gotten their brand new Nintendo Switch. I think this also has a high chance. Super Mario Galaxy 3? Super Mario Galaxy 3 is probably has a 50% chance, while those other three games I just talked about were between 75-99%. Fans of the Mario Galaxy series want a third game to make the Super Mario Galaxy a trilogy, and also want to see Mario's adventure in space for the third time (technically fourth). I think Mario Odyssey has a higher chance of getting released for the Switch, but I would love to see another entry in the Mario Galaxy series. Super Mario 64 and Galaxy games Remastered? I would also love it if Nintendo remastered the first two Super Mario Galaxy games or Super Mario 64 with elements from Super Mario 64 DS, but I don't see those happening anytime soon. A new Paper Mario game? I also think a Paper Mario game will be coming soon to Switch. We haven't seen Paper Mario in action since Paper Mario: Color Splash in 2016 on the Wii U. We could get a game that plays like Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, or a remaster of Paper Mario 64 or Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The Mario and Luigi RPG series's fate is unknown since the company behind those games called Alpha Dream passed away a few weeks ago, so now would be a good time to revive Paper Mario for its next game. A new Mario Kart game? Mario Kart Tour just released, and fans are wondering if a new Mario Kart game is in the works. Mario Kart 8 was the most recent release on Wii U in 2014, with that game getting ported to Switch in 2017 as Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. We haven't seen a new Mario Kart in 5 years, which is a long wait for a Mario Kart title. I think we will have to wait a few more years for an inevitable Mario Kart 9, since Mario Kart Tour just released and is being heavily supported by Nintendo, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is selling extremely well and is the best selling Switch game as of October 2019. A new Mario Sports game? I think in 2020, a new Mario Sports game will come out. Mario Tennis Aces released last year, and we have Mario and Sonic releasing in November. Next year, we could see a Mario Sports Mix/Superstars type of game, and the Mario Golf, Baseball, and Striker games haven't had a new game in a while. What Mario games might we see in 2020? We will definitely get three Mario games, because this year and the past two years, we got three Mario games. I think these three Mario games might come to Switch in 2020: #'Super Mario Odyssey 2 or Super Mario 3D World port or Super Mario Sunshine remake' #'A new Paper Mario game' #'A new Mario Sports game' Category:Blog posts